


Best in Show

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Gluttony, Overweight, Stuffing, Weight Kink, Weightgain, bbwweightgain, bellyexpansion, bellystuffing, fatgirl, fatgirlbelly, fatweightgain, feedee, feedeeweightgain, feeder, feederism, foodstuffing, overweightobese, plump, ssbbw, ssbbwbelly, ssbbwweightgain, stuffedbelly, stuffingandweightgain, stuffingfetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Second of the 200 Watcher requests, brought to you by ObeseFairy on dA who actually wrote a really good Nichijou fic a while back! It was fun to work on something more fun and silly, to be honest. All characters belong to their respective owners!
Kudos: 4





	Best in Show

**The following is a fetish fic based off of Nichijou! All characters depicted are from a hit comedy manga and anime and also 18+!**  
  
 **Fetishes include: SSBBW, force feeding, weight gain, burps, messy eating**  
  
"C'mooon, Yukko! Pick up the pace! At this rate, you won't fool anyone!"  
  
Mio Naganohara's complaints were almost drowned out by voracious sounds of consumption, as well as the grunts and pants of what looked to be a cow at first, but indeed was just her best friend Yuuko Aioi (or Yukko to her friends) in a cow outfit. The bluenette looked at her hungry friend with a stern face, wondering if her plan would work. Stopping to retort, Yuuko put her chopsticks down into her 5th bowl of soba.  
  
"Listen, I know you're smart and all Mio-chan, but do you really think Sasahara-kun will fall for this kinda-BLEH!"  
  
Mio's hand connected with her brunette friend's cranium, almost knocking her out cold. She furrowed her brow and began to huff.  
  
"I am _not_ trying to trick Sasahara-san, so don't speak like I am! You'll be the biggest cow at his family's farm's festival, I'll win the gold medal, and then he'll fall for me there on the spot!"  
  
"I don't think he even knows your full na-BLEH!"  
  
"Love has no need for a name, only to know love!"  
  
Yuuko was going to comment how she saw that in one of the strange manga she saw Mio draw before, but thought the bump of her gut was better than a bump on the head and withdrew back to slurping up the doughy noodles.  
  
The two had started this plan a few months back after hearing about Koujirou Sasahara (Mio's crush) and his family having a festival at their farm to celebrate a successful harvest. It was mainly meant for other farmers, but others weren't prohibited from coming. The main draw was that there would be a competition to grade livestock from all over Tokisadame, and Mio was determined to win it in order to draw the attention of her unrequited lover.  
  
"Mmmmm... _sllrrrppp_ "  
  
Yuuko agreed to do it because Mio was footing the bill for everything she ate, ate more of, and overate. Soon enough, her weight had skyrocketed to ridiculous levels. Her gut splayed out in front of her and hung over her burdened legs, slapping with each waddle she took. She had long outgrown her old pale yellow uniform and needed to custom order one, but that was at home. Instead, every flabby roll of her body was stuffed inside a cow outfit Mio had purchased for this very plan a few weeks ago. The white and black-splotch covered outfit clinged to her body like a net, her real face poking out of a hole beneath the faux cow head.  
  
The gluttonous girl gorged until the bowl was desolate, tipping it to her lips and chugging the broth before giving a sigh of relief. Her hoof-encased hand rested on her bulbous belly, which was working overtime to digest the pre-festival feast Mio had prepared.  
  
" _UUUUURRRRRRRRRRP._ W-well, that's the last of it. We should probably get going, right Mio-chan?"  
  
Looking at the clock, Mio agreed and helped her friend onto all fours, which the costume made comfortable to move in. Yuuko's arm and thigh fat made the makeshift legs bulge and jiggle with each stride that helped her adjust moving two limbs at a time. Mio tied a rope around her friend's neck, grabbed a bag of gummies for Yuuko to snack on the way, and took the lead. On the way, Yuuko's body shook and jiggled like it was as malleable as a water mattress, but Mio made it perfectly clear the only noise allowed to come out of Yuuko was "moo". The gummies kept her complacent and silent along the way, anyways.  
  
Once arriving at the barn a little later than Mio would like to admit (mostly due to some kids wanting to "pet the cow"), she saw the fenced off field where all the contestant cows were held and a signup table in front of it. Once all the paperwork was dealt with, the two parted and Yuuko was taken to the other side of the fence. The two winked to each other, confidant of their fool-proof plan.  
  
Mio's composure was cut short, however, after walking face first into someone and falling over.  
  
"Aghh!"  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Bahhh!"  
  
Recognizing the sound of that goat anywhere, Mio quickly got up and saw it in fact was Koujirou himself, riding on his trusty escort goat, Kojirou.  
  
"Ah, Sasahara-san! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going! Lemme just-"  
  
Mio's worried ramblings were cut short by the sharply dressed man's hand extended out to her, which sent her from loudly panicking to meek and shy in an instant.  
  
"No worries, Naganohara-chan. It is a host's duty to look after a guest, no?"  
  
"Ehehehe, no! I mean, er, yes! I-it is!"  
  
"Although, I am surprised, you don't strike me as someone from wealth or agriculture, what brings you here?"  
  
Needing to explain her lie quickly before breaking down, Mio gulped heavily.  
  
"W-well, I actually am here to enter into the livestock competition..."  
  
"You're entering yourself? You don't look the part."  
  
"N-no! Yu-I mean, a cow! I brought a cow! I'm not an animal, ehe..."  
  
"A cow? How come? And why are you speaking of animals?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Just as Mio felt like she was losing her mind, she heard a voice she told not to utter a word from.  
  
"Oiiii, Mio-chan! Look, gold medal! We won!"  
  
Enraged, she turned to face Yuuko, only to see her on stage with a gold medal around her neck. What really caught her off guard, however, were two other girls that, while not as big as Yuuko (nor were costumed), were still quite large and had silver and bronze medals. Her quickly derailing train of thought was brought back on track by Koujirou's voice.  
  
"You entered your friend into the competition? That is quite odd, but you still very clearly came out on top. She's even wearing the outfit of a cow to compliment our agricultural prowess...I must say, you have a brilliant mind, Naganohara-chan."  
  
"I-I, b-but the competition, l-livestock..."  
  
"Ah, yes that is what we in the agricultural business refer to as women that are kept well pampered. I'm surprised you are so familiar with our culture and lingo...would you care to join me for the rest of the festival?"  
  
Her jaw hung slack, Mio looked to Koujirou, to Yuuko, to Koujirou, to Yuuko who was now being presented a trough of sweets, and back to Koujirou.  
  
"I...think I'd like that."  
  
"Very well, then. Wait here, Kojirou. A gentleman always leads a lady by hand."  
  
Dismounting his trusty steed, the two went off while Yuuko dug her face happily into her reward, feeling she was finally with her people. She dug her round cheeks in and began chowing down on cookies, cakes, and all sorts of baked goods that stained the area of the costume around her face. Said costume was reaching its limit, some seems beginning to burst open and reveal slivers of her flesh that bulge out like an over-packed bento box. However, she paid no mind, and simply continued to enjoy herself.  
  
"Moooo!"


End file.
